


In your skin

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: F/K/V (sorta), M/M, Original Rayz, background Benton Fraser/Ray Lieberman (OMC), past F/V, phone sex (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kowalski's turn to call the shots in bed, and he wants Vecchio to tell him about Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your skin

**Author's Note:**

> For snoopypez on her birthday! Beta'd and otherwise helped along by Sonia.
> 
> Ray Lieberman is one of my [original Rays](http://belmanoir.livejournal.com/78176.html). He's Jewish, and he's played by Don McKellar.

"Tell me something fun you did with Fraser," Kowalski says.

Ray doesn't know what he was expecting--it's Kowalski's turn, after all, anything's possible, two weeks ago he blew Kowalski behind the shark tank at the Shedd. But he wasn't expecting _that._ So he stalls, flops back against Kowalski's pillows, asks, "Fun, what, you mean like Disneyland?"

"Har har, Vecchio, very witty. No, I mean fun like orgasm fun. C'mon, tell me." He's sitting on the edge of the bed, but at that he leans in a little and raises his eyebrows and purses his lips in that _I dare you_ expression that doesn't so much make Ray feel competitive as it makes him want to make Kowalski smile, which usually means doing whatever Kowalski is daring him to do.

"You sure?" By now he kind of wants to, there's something unexpectedly dirty about the idea. But Kowalski usually doesn't like to talk about him and Fraser.

"I am sure, okay? You want me to pinky swear?"

Ray shrugs. "All right, you're calling the shots. You want to hear about anything in particular?"

Kowalski pulls off his boots, one at a time, so Ray can't see his face when he says, "You guys ever have sex in the Riv?"

Ray laughs. "You gotta ask?" But he's already thinking of it, the sun and the smell of the lake. Sure, Lake Michigan doesn't actually smell so great, but _Fraser_ smelled great, and the wind ruffled his hair.

Kowalski straddles him, suddenly, his weight pressing Ray's legs into the bed. His eyes glint. "I dunno, Vecchio, you got some pretty strict rules about the upholstery."

"Yeah, and Fraser was a lot better about following them." 

Kowalski sticks out his tongue. 

"Oh, _that's_ mature," Ray says, but he pokes Kowalski in the ribs where he's ticklish anyway. Kowalski squirms against him and Ray can't help smiling. "Okay. One time we parked by the lake. It was Saturday afternoon which meant dinner with my family. Took me a while to work it out, but Fraser always wanted public sex on days we had dinner with my family."

Kowalski slides the tips of his fingers under Ray's shirt. "Public sex? _Fraser_? Isn't that, you know, against the law?"

Ray grins and arches his back. "Yeah, I think it was one of those things where it was okay so long as I didn't point it out, but if I had we would have had to stop."

Kowalski's fingers still for a second. "So, uh, what happened once you figured it out?"

Ray has to think back for a second to figure out what Kowalski's talking about. Then he sighs. "I told Ma, whaddaya think?"

Kowalski looks like he wants to say something else, but he doesn't. Just hooks his hands in Ray's waistband and waits.

"So we're making out, right? And Fraser pulls off my tie while he's kissing me, which I wasn't really paying a lot of attention to, but then he starts tying my wrists together with it--" 

Kowalski's eyes bug out. "Bondage? Next you'll be telling me the Mountie liked sparkly pink whips."

"It didn't--it didn't feel that way," Ray tries to explain, distracted by Kowalski's thighs under his hands, by wanting to run his fingers up and up till Kowalski started squirming again. "It wasn't some kind of thrill, you know? It just--kink with Fraser felt vanilla, it felt like kissing, like saying something we both already knew."

"What, that he was the boss of you?"

"Kowalski, are you sure you wanna have this conversation?"

"I am posi-fucking-tive, Vecchio." His fingers are trembling against Ray's stomach, and Ray isn't sure this is going to a sex place anymore, but it's Kowalski's turn, so if he wants to know, then Ray will tell him.

He looks right at Kowalski. "I loved him," he says simply. "You know that. I woulda done anything he asked."

"What about me?" Kowalski asks, and Ray is kind of annoyed that Kowalski doesn't _know_ this yet but he also doesn't care about turns anymore. He puts his hand on the back of Kowalski's neck and pulls him in, kisses him until Kowalski melts, snug and hot and perfect against him. 

"You make vanilla feel kinky," he tells Kowalski's ear. "Like nothing should be this good, like we must be doing something crazy, but it _is_ that good, every damn time."

Kowalski makes a sort of mewling noise and grinds his hips into Ray's. "You talk a good game, Vecchio," he says, "but I'm still gonna cuff you."

And this is exactly what Ray's talking about, how sometimes just Kowalski _breathing_ makes Ray need to take five, how when Kowalski trips over something Ray wants to kiss him senseless, how Kowalski needy and pressed up against him makes his heart feels like it's unfurling, like it's gonna get big enough it can just gather Kowalski in and keep him there. 

How when Kowalski says "cuff you" Ray is suddenly, painfully hard. 

Wordlessly he takes his hands off Kowalski and holds them up by the headboard. Kowalski takes a deep breath, give him a quick, hard kiss, and leans over to grab his cuffs from the nightstand. "Keep talking."

"Okay," Ray says. He's not really thinking about what he's saying by this point, but hey, that's never stopped him before. "Okay, so he ties my wrists together and then he loops the end of the tie through that thing you hang your suit on, you know? That handle over the door--" 

_Snick...snick_ go Kowalski's cuffs, and they've done this before, but this time it feels like some kind of declaration. 

"--and he ties it tight. I'm not really sure how much weight that thing can hold, and if we bust up part of the Riv I'm _not_ gonna be happy, so I'm trying to be still, but Fraser starts sucking on my neck and I'm having trouble remembering my own name, let alone not to yank--" 

Kowalski leans down and licks up Ray's neck, latches onto his pulse point, and his mouth is hot and wet and driving Ray crazy in dribs and drabs and jumpy flicks of the tongue instead of Fraser's focused suction.

"I could tell just by the way he unbuttoned my shirt that he was gonna go slow, drive me crazy till I was begging--"

Kowalski starts unbuttoning Ray's shirt, slow and teasing, and he lifts his head to give Ray a slow, teasing smile. 

"But then he couldn't wait anymore, so he blew me," Ray says.

Kowalski's hands are already going to Ray's belt when he realizes he's been tricked. "Hey! That's not buddies!"

Ray laughs. "You can't blame a guy for trying, Kowalski."

Then Kowalski's undoing Ray's belt anyway, scooting down the bed and tugging down Ray's boxers, and fuck, Ray wants it--

"Yeah," he gasps. " _Please._ "

"Since you asked politely." Kowalski smirks. "Keep talking."

"Uh," Ray gets out, "uh, so, Fraser's jacket was already off, right? But he stops, leaves my shirt half-unbuttoned, so he can loosen _his_ tie and roll up his sleeves, because he's starting to sweat, and I wanted to touch him so bad but I--" 

Kowalski's mouth closes around Ray's dick, and he stutters to a halt, just watching for a second. It's all getting tangled up, he can smell Lake Michigan and his fingers are itching, he wants to put them on Kowalski but he's gotta keep his hands still, the tips of his fingers are curling towards Kowalski's hair--

Kowalski stills, and Ray realizes he's gotta keep talking. "But I couldn't move my hands 'cause of the Riv. It drove me crazy that Fraser was getting heated up, that Fraser was sweating, because you know Fraser and he wears that serge in August but me, me I got him so hot he had to take off his tie, you know?" For a long time after he got back, Ray couldn't buy another Riv because it made him think about blowjobs from Fraser. Now when he gets in the car he thinks about his first kiss with Kowalski, how the asshole kept depressing the lighter until Ray lunged at him, pinned him against the window and demanded, _What the fuck is wrong with you?_

 _I was just trying to get you to touch me,_ Kowalski said in this voice like he was gonna play it off if Ray freaked out, but Ray kissed him instead, and Kowalski is doing something amazing with his tongue and if Ray doesn't start talking again he's gonna stop.

"So Fraser unzips his pants, and he's got himself out and is kinda jacking himself"--Oh, thank God, Kowalski moans and sticks his hand in his own briefs. And how hot is that, that Kowalski is getting off on this?--"and when he leans in to kiss me, I can feel his hand moving against my thigh and I was so fucking hard but I knew that nothing, nothing I could say, could get him to suck me one second earlier than he wanted. But hey, a guy's gotta--oh, fuck, Kowalski--a guy's gotta try--" Ray squeezes his eyes shut, Jesus, Kowalski's going at him, and every time he pulls off he _sucks_ like Ray's one of those hard candies he buys when he starts wanting a cigarette too bad, watching Kowalski with one of those things is like a fucking porno.

Kowalski hums impatiently.

"So I said that if he didn't hurry up, we'd be late for dinner, and he says, 'Actually, Ray, it's only 5:13 PM and on average it takes you twelve minutes and forty-four seconds to achieve orgasm'--"

Kowalski pulls off at that and stares suspiciously at Ray, his mouth shiny and wet and Ray thrusts wistfully into air. "Nice Fraser," he says. "But no making stuff up."

"I'm not," Ray protests. "He timed me."

Kowalski blinks. "Why?"

Ray shrugged. "He said it was useful information. Personally I just thought he was crazy, but whatever."

Kowalski's eyes narrow, and Ray sees where this is going but it's like being in a car wreck, time feels like molasses but he can't actually do anything any faster than normal. "What was his fastest?" Kowalski asks.

"I don't know, Kowalski. Don't get all competitive about this."

"Was he faster than me?"

Ray swallows a sigh. "See, this is why you have the GTO and I have the Riv. It's not about _speed_ , Kowalski. It's about the _ride_."

"C'mon, what was his fastest time?" Kowalski insists, bouncing a little in his impatience. His dick flaps above his shoved-down shorts, which is funny but also makes Ray really want to get back to the sex.

"You wanna know, ask him," he says flatly. Kowalski never would. Conversation over.

Kowalski's eyes narrow even further until they're tiny blue slits, and then he smiles. Ray does _not_ like that smile. "Fine. I will." And Kowalski reaches for the phone.

"No! Kowalski! Don't you _dare!_ "

But Kowalski is dialing, Kowalski is pressing the phone to his ear and Ray must be some kind of pervert but he's so turned on it _hurts_. He can hear the phone buzzing faintly on the other end of the line, and then Fraser's voice--Fraser's _voice_ , Jesus, he can't hear what he's saying but he'd recognize the timbre of it anywhere, Fraser's normal polite voice morphing into his happy voice when Kowalski says hello. Ray bites back a moan and glares at Kowalski.

"Yeah," Kowalski says. "Listen, I got a question for you. What's the fastest you ever made Vecchio come?" There's a pause which Ray fills with embarrassment and arousal, and then Fraser says something. "No you can't talk to him!" Kowalski snaps. "No one talks to naked Vecchio but me, you got that?"

Fuck, Ray can hear it, can hear Fraser's voice go slow and interested.

"Of course he's got a safeword. What, you think I'm raping Vecchio over here?"

Ray can feel himself flushing, because he _does_ have a safeword, and he could be using it and isn't, and that means that Kowalski knows he's okay with this, that he's more than okay with it. It means _Fraser_ knows. There's another pause, and then Fraser says a few words. 

If Kowalski's eyebrows went any higher they'd be floating in the air over his head. "Hot damn, Fraser. Is that from when you first touched him or from when you first started messing with him at work?"

"Kowalski!" Ray hisses, but it doesn't quite have the intended effect, because Kowalski looks him up and down. 

Kowalski can see _exactly_ how turned on Ray is, and he snickers, practically bursting with glee. But he licks his lips, too, fast and eager, and Ray can hear in his voice that he likes this too. "Of course you know what I mean, Fraser, like when you wear something tight, and you brush up against him during an interrogation, and you maybe leave your hand on his shoulder a little longer than you gotta when you're leaning over him to see someone's rap sheet, and you make sure to use a lot of sexy words like 'drive stick' and 'hard.'" He rolls his eyes. "Yeah right you never did. You ain't a saint, Fraser, and Vecchio's hot when he's flustered. His eyes go all dark and his hands--" 

Fraser says something, all false innocence and an octave lower than normal, and Kowalski snickers again and smiles at Ray. "Yeah, I like the whimper too," he says, unexpectedly softly, and Ray yanks at the damn cuffs, hard enough Fraser can probably hear the rattle on the other end of the line. "Okay, Fraser, I gotta go. Say hi to Lieberman for me. Also, I'm gonna beat your record." 

Ray sags against Kowalski's pillows, because Kowalski isn't the only competitive guy he ever went out with, and now Fraser has to express his polite incredulity for about a hundred years before Kowalski finally hangs up. "Fraser says hi." 

"You fucking _asshole_ ," Ray says. "I am gonna come up with something so insane for my turn next week that you are gonna wish--"

"You're not mad," Kowalski says confidently. 

"Yes. Yes, I am mad."

Kowalski raises his eyebrows. "You think I cannot tell when you're mad by now, Vecchio?"

And Ray gives up, because Kowalski _can_ tell--which, by the way, is something Fraser wasn't always so great at. "Yeah, fine. Hurry up and blow me already."

"No rush," Kowalski says with an evil grin, even though he's already dropping the phone on the floor and crawling across the bed towards Ray. "But tomorrow I have to make you come in under forty seconds, okay? I'm thinking maybe I'll lube myself up right before your lunch break and then you can--"

Forty seconds sounds about right.


End file.
